Napoleon's Love
by Kazehiro Yuki
Summary: Suatu saat kau harus menyadari bahwa hidup ini adalah sebuah pilihan. Sebuah pilihan antara cinta, keluarga, dan karirmu sendiri. Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum adalah sekian banyak manusia yang pada akhirnya harus memilih pilihan mereka sendiri. YAOI/SIBUM/DLDR!


Summary : Suatu saat kau harus menyadari bahwa hidup ini adalah sebuah pilihan. Sebuah pilihan antara cinta, keluarga, dan karirmu sendiri. Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum adalah sekian banyak manusia yang pada akhirnya harus memilih pilihan mereka sendiri...

Warning : Gaje, little of OOC, YAOI, not a Romantic Story *menurut author*, rated Aman untuk segala usia, Typos mungkin, alur yang terlalu cepat. Dan yang pasti kalau kalian nggak suak dengan pair SIBUM segera menyingkir dari ff saya! DLDR!

Sebuah fic penyesalan dari Kazehiro Yuki.

Happy reading... *tebar aura setan

.

.

.

"Bummie-ah, jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini terus, ne?" terdengar suara seorang namja dengan nada memelasnya yang sedikit dibuat-buat. Sedangkan namja yang dipanggilnya 'bummie' tadi hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Yak! Ketua OSIS _pabbo_ menyingkirlah dari hadapan _dongsaengku!_"

Siwon—namja yang memelas tadi—hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar lengkingan yang sering didengarnya selama kurang lebih satu tahun ini. Kalau _Cinderella _saja sudah datang pastinya _hyung _ lain dari seorang Kim Kibum akan segera datang untuk memastikan kondisi adik kesayangan mereka. Kadang Siwon sampai heran dibuatkan mereka, apa mereka punya kemampuan telepati sehingga bisa tahu kondisi saudara mereka yang lain? Agak berlebihan memang, tapi Siwon sendiri sudah menyaksikannya sendiri.

Merasa eksistensinya di kelas Kibum sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi Siwon-pun segera bangkit dari jongkoknya lalu meninggalkan kelas Kibum setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening _namja _manis itu. Ups! Choi Siwon tanpa sengaja membuat sudut-sudut segi empat di kening Heechul muncul. Dengan segera _namja _tampan itu segera melesat keluar disusul dengan lemparan penghapus papan tulis dan jangan lupakan teriakan, "Dasar bocah brengsek!"

.

Kibum kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di deretan kursi perpustakaan sekolahnya—sendirian. Agak sedikit ke belakang. Sedikit ketenangan yang Kibum butuhkan saat ini. Setelah tadi sempat ditanyai macam-macam oleh kedua _hyung _paling cantiknya, sekarang barulah ia benar-benar bisa bebas. Sebenarnya ia merasa pusing sejak pagi. Bukannya ia tiba-tiba mogok bicara dengan Siwon seperti yang biasa dilakukannya jika merasa cemburu dengan _yeoja-yeoja _genit di sekeliling SiwonNYA!

"Huufft..."

Kibum sedikit merindukan sosok tampan itu di saat-saat seperti ini. Biasanya pada jam seperti ini _namja _bermarga Choi itu akan menemaninya di antara ratusan buku di perpustakaan ini. Menggodanya atau hanya sekedar berbicara ringan. Sungguh, demi apapun ia sangat menginginkan waktu seperti itu terulang kembali. Tapi sekarang Siwon tengah disibukkan dengan persiapannya untuk pertukaran pelajar ke Perancis yang diimpikannya sejak SMP.

Belum lagi jadwal OSIS yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya. Kibum sendiri kadang merasa kasihan dengan kekasihnya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pertukaran pelajar, Kibum tersenyum miris. Andaikan waktu itu ia juga mengajukan hal yang sama kepada kepala sekolahnya bukan tidak mungkin saat ini ia juga tengah sibuk seperti Siwon. Kibum termasuk salah satu siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya jadi mustahil kepala sekolahnya tidak memberi ijin.

"Aku rindu Siwonnie.." ucap Kibum tanpa sadar. Lalu ditutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya sendiri.

"Ouh, ternyata _uri _Bummiesedang merindukan kudanya, ya?" ujar seseorang dibalik rak buku di depan Kibum.

"_Gege! _Jangan mengagetkanku!" kata Kibum sambil mengelus dada begitu mengetahui siapa orang dibalik rak buku. Keluarlah seekor koala merah(?) yang sedang terkikik geli bersama seorang namja imut di sebelahnya.

"_Kibum-ge, _sedang apa sendiri di pepustakaan sendirian? Biasanya kau selalu bersama Siwon-_ge. _Lalu sekarang dia dimana?" Kibum tersenyum mendengar ocehan dari _hoobaenya _ini. Belum Kibum menjawab, Zhoumi langsung buka suara.

"Shi Yuan sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk pertukaran pelajar. Sekarang Kibummie jadi sendirian di perpustakaan. _Aigoo._"

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku tentang pertukaran pelajar itu, _gege_." kata Kibum dengan nada mengancam. Yang diancam justru senyam-senyum sendiri.

Henry yang sama sekali belum mengetahui soal pertukaran pelajar Siwon hanya mengangguk (sok) paham. Tanpa mengindahkan ancaman dari seorang _Snow White, _Zhoumi justru duduk denga santai di sebelah Kibum dan merangkul leher _namja_ manis itu. Alih-alih cemburu, kini Henry malah tersenyum maklum dengan sifat _namjachingunya _itu.

Kibum hanya menghela napas saat menghadapi _namja _koala di sebelahnya ini. Niatnya memang menghibur, tapi tetap ada maksud terselubung dalam otaknya yang ingin menggoda Kibum. Oh, ayolah bahkan Kibum sudah harus mengenal _namja _ini sebelum dia lahir. Salahkan orang tua mereka yang bersahabat dekat. Orang tua Zhoumi adalah sahabat dari orang tua Kibum di saat keduanya sedang melanjutkan kuliah di Cina. Dan ternyata nasib mempertemukan mereka kembali di Korea. Kibum bersumpah bahwa dulu saat ia dan Zhoumi masih sama-sama kecil, kejahilan _namja _yang dianggapnya kakak ini tidak akut seperti sekarang. Bukan hanya sifat jahilnya yang bertambah bahkan ada sifat baru yang muncul di otak jenius Zhoumi. Tulalit, pikun, pemarah, dan jangan lupakan sifat mesumnya.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir nanti kalau Shi Yuan akan melupakanmu, Bummie?" ucap Zhoumi memecah keheningan. Kibum hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia hampir saja melupakan _option_ satu itu dari sekian banyak _option _yang mungkin saja terjadi kalau Siwon pergi ke Perancis.

Sambil bergerak gelisah Kibum menatap wajah _gege_nya, "Itu... aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan hampir melupakan fakta bahwa kami akan berpisah selama empat tahun."

Henry dan Zhoumi saling tatap lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Kibum yang kini semaki menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika dia sampai berani melupakan adikku ini, maka aku orang pertama yang akan menghajarnya!" tegas Zhoumi.

"_Ge, _kau akan jadi orang ketiga setelah _hyung_ku.." sahut Kibum sambil terkekeh kecil. Sedikit banyak tiang listrik di sebelahnya ini bisa membuat _mood_nya kembali baik.

"Siapa orang pertama dan kedua?"

"Tentu saja Heechul-_hyung _dan Jaejoong-_hyung._"

.

"Bummie, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Siwon sedikit OOC sambil masuk ke dalam kelas Kibum.

Kibum yang duduk agak ke belakang sama sekali tak bergeming. Biasanya setiap Siwon menjemputnya di kelas, _namja_ manis ini akan segera menghambur ke arah Siwon. Tapi kebiasaan itu entah menghilang ke mana semenjak ia sadar bahwa tak lama lagi Siwon tidak mungkin menjemputnya kembali selama empat tahun. Setidaknya satu tahun lagi sampai tamat SMA ia masih ingin pulang bersama Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum miris ke arah Kibum. "Hei, kelasmu bahkan sudah kosong saat aku kemari. Aku menepati janjiku, 'kan?" Kibum kembali mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Siwon. Setiap Siwon akan menjemputnya, lelaki tampan itu harus memastikan sampai kelasnya sepi dulu bahkan kalau bisa kosong. Bukan, bukan, Kibum bukan tidak mau SiwonNYA diperhatikan oleh _yeoja-yeoja _di kelasnya. Kibum hanya 'MALU'! Ia hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya setiap Siwon berada di depannya. Dan ia takut justru itu yang akan makin membuat _namja _lain meliriknya dengan nafsu. Sampai saat ini pun saat dirinya tengah enggan pulang dengan Siwon rona merah di pipinya tetap muncul. Sepertinya itu bakat alami yang ia miliki dari lahir.. -.-

"Aku sudah berjanji akan pulang dengan Jae-_hyung _hari ini_._ Pulanglah duluan, Wonnie." Ucap Kibum lirih.

"Tapi..."

"Aku butuh sendiri."

Siwon kembali menghela napas, kali ini lebih panjang.

"Bummie, kau masih di dalam, 'kan?" panggil seseorang dari luar kelas Kibum. Jaejoong telah sampai di kelasnya.

"Loh, Siwon juga ada. Annyeong, Siwon-_ah._" sapa Jaejoong dengan ramah. Sifat _hyung_nya yang satu ini berbeda jauh dengan _hyung _pertamanya yang seperti singa betina.

"Ayo _hyung _kita pulang. Aku sudah lapar." Kata Kibum sambil berlalu dari hadapan Siwon tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Maafkan adikku Siwon_-ah._ Kau tahu, 'kan dia menjadi seperti ini semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Nanti aku akan memberinya penjelasan padanya."

"_Hyung, _aku mohon beri dia penjelasan. Aku tidak mungkin membatalkan rencana keberangkatanku ke Perancis yang hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi." Siwon menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya, "Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi kalau Kibummie tetap seperti ini padaku. Aku merasa dia menjauhiku beberapa hari terakhir ini." kata Siwon lesu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Akan aku usahakan, _ne?_ Serahkan saja padi kami. Kau berusahalah sekuat tenaga demi Bummie, _ne._ Aku pulang duluan, ya." Jaejoong melangkah keluar kelas menyusul Kibum yang sudah duluan ke arah mobil Jaejoong di parkiran.

Kini tinggalah Siwon yang meatapi punggung Jaejoong samapai sosok itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan. Kini hatinya tengah bingung setengah mati. Apa ia harus mengorbankan impiannya demi bisa bersama dengan Kibum atau justru sebaliknya. Tetap pergi ke Perancis sementara ia dan Kibum masih saling diam-diaman seperti ini.

Kalau ia tetap di Korea bersama Kibum bukan tidak mungkin. Tapi ia justru harus merelakan impiannya menjadi arsitektur ternama dan mengecewakan banyak orang. Termasuk orang tuanya.

Kalau boleh memilih, Siwon berharap tidak pernah menyentuh bahkan mengenal apa profesi ayahnya yang juga termasuk arsitektur profesional di Korea. Ia sedikit menyesali kecerobohannya dulu waktu kecil yang sering mengendap-endap masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Dan ia terpesona(?) oleh rangkaian maket sebuah gedung mewah yang dikerjakan oleh ayahnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Salah _appa _sendiri yang membiarkan pintu itu tak terkunci!" geramnya sendiri lalu melangkah pulang.

.

Jaejoong dan Heechul akhirnya masuk ke kamar Kibum setelah hampir setengah jam terdiam di depan pintu kamar adik mereka. Setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong tadi mengenai Siwon yang sepertinya mulai putus asa sebenarnya Heechul juga sedikit kasihan dengan dengan 'calon' adik iparnya itu. Ingat! Masih calon!

"Pasti selama ini Siwon pusing memikirkan Kibum sampai timbul kantung mata begitu." gumam Heechul tanpa sadar.

"Pastinya..." tanpa diminta Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan ambigu dari _hyung_nya yang dibalas dengan pelototan mata Heechul. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum keki sebelum benar-benar membuka kamar sang _Snow White._

"Kibum_-ah..._" panggil Jaejoong sambil mencari saklar lampu kamar.

Klik.

Mata indah kedua _namja _cantik ini berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang sedikit silau. Mereka sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati gundukan selimut di atas kasur Kibum. Heechul sebagai _hyung _tertua berinisiatif maju ke depan ke arah kasur. Ditariknya perlahan gundukan selimut warna _baby blue _itu.

"Kibum_-ah,_ _ireona..._ Kau tidak mau makan malam? Jaejoong sudah memasak makanan untuk kita." ucap Heechul lembut. Di hadapan adik-adiknya, Heechul memang sebisa mungkin berbicara lembut, walaupun kadang kelepasan juga.

Terlihat pergerakan kecil dari dalam selimut. Tak lama kemudian tampaklah wajah cemberut Kibum yang imut. Sepertinya ia sedikit terganggu dengan gancangan kecil dari _hyung_nya tadi. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dari tadi siang jadi setelah ganti baju tadi ia langsung tidur sampai dibangunkan tadi. Kibum lalu duduk sambil masiih mengucek mata. Membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retina mata indahnya.

"Ehmm... _Waeyo, hyung?_" ucapnya denga suara serak, khas orang bangun tidur. Jaejoong tersenyum, "Kau belum makan dari siang. Turunlah dan makan dulu. _Hyun _sudah memasakkanmu makan malam."

"_Arasseo..._" gumam Kibum.

.

Temaram lampu ruang makan di ruang makan kediaman Kim menemani ketiga _namja _cantik ini makan. Tidak banyak yang bicara. Hanya sesekali terdengar kata seperti, 'tolong operkan _kimchi_nya' atau '_hyung,_ ambilkan aku minum'. Selebihnya yang terdengar hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu atau sesekali bunyi sumpit yang diletakkan di meja. Lalu kemana kedua orang tua Kim? Mereka sedang berada di Busan selama seminggu untuk menjenguk nenek Kim yang sakit.

"Biar aku saja yang meletakkan di dapur. Kalian tunggulah di ruang tengah nanti biar kusiapkan buah." ucap Heechul sambil mengangkat piring dan mangkuk kotor ke dapur.

"Jangan buah apel, ya!" sahut Kibum dari ruang tengah. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar teriakan adiknya. Rupanya _phobia_nya akan buah apel sejak kecil belum hilang. Bahkan sepertinya tidak akan hilang.

"Hei, kenapa kau belum bisa menerima buah apel? Bukankah dulu waktu kecil kau sangat suka buah itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut adiknya. Kibum sedikit mendengus.

"Salahkan Mimi-_gege_ yang memberiku apel busuk yang ada ulatnya. Iiihh..." kenang Kibum sedikit mual mengingat kejahilan Zhoumi yang membuatnya sampai phobia dengan buah apel. Ia dulu sangat menyukai buah yang identik dengan merah itu. Tapi semenjak insiden apel berulat itu terjadi padanya ia bahkan bersumpah tidak mau memegang buah laknat itu. Ia bukan hanya menggigit apelnya tapi juga mengunyah ulatnya bahkan sampai menelannya! Dan kemudian Kibum demam sampai tiga hari. Alhasil Zhoumi kena sembur oleh Heechul yang sangat _hyper_ terhadapnya. Kibum ingat betul wajah Heechul yang saat itu tampak ingin menelan Zhoumi bulat-bulat. Dan Zhoumi hanya bisa berlindung di belakang punggung Jaejoong yang sedikit kasihan terhadapnya.

"Kenapa kalian senyum-senyum begitu? Kalian menyeramkan kalau dilihat!" seru Heechul dari arah dapur sambil membawa sebuah piring berisi buah-buahan, kecuali apel tentu saja. Kibum yang melihat piring yang dibawa _hyung_nya itu langsung menghambur untuk dibawa ke pangkuannya.

Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan buah yang dibawakan Heechul tadi dengan sedikit keributan kecil antara Kibum dan Heechul. Yang tentu saja dimenangkan mutlak oleh Kibum. Mereka hanya berebut melon yang tinggal tersisa satu buah di piring. Sebenarnya porsi buah yang dipotong Heechul sudah pas kalau saja Jaejoong tidak memakan buah melon kebanyakan. Pertengkaran mereka hanya disaksikan Jaejoong dengan senyuman _innocent_nya yang berhasil dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari adik dan kakaknya.

"Dua minggu lagi Siwon berangkat ya?" kata Jaejoong dengan sengaja memecah keheningan. Kibum membelalakan matanya ke arah Jae_-hyung_nya.

"Dari...mana _hyung_...tahu?" kata Kibum lambat-lambat. Sepertinya _namja _imut ini tengah mencerna kata-kata Jaejoong yang terpaksa mengingatkannya tentang Siwon.

"Aku dengar langsung dari Siwon tadi siang. Aku memang tahu kalau dia akan melanjutkan studinya di Perancis. Tapi akau tidak menyangka akan secepat ini, ya Kibummie." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis pada adiknya yang entah kapan sudah menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Hyung _sudah tahu semuanya?" ucap Kibum takut-takut. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan ramping menyentuh bahunya pelan. Heechul tersenyum sambil memeluk Kibum. Sedikit memberi semangat pada adik manisnya.

"Kau pasti berat melepasnya selama empat tahun bukan? Bahkan kau pasti kau berpikiran bahwa ia akan melupakanmu selama ia di Perancis." Tanya Heechul pelan.

"..."

"Kibum_-ah,_ kau lupa bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu?" sontak Kibum menegakkan kepalanya ke arah Heechul. Heechul hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kau lupa bahwa Hankyung juga sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Beijing? Bahkan sudah dua tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya." ucap Heechul.

"_Hyung, mianhaeyo..._" gumam Kibum. "_Mian _sudah membuatmu mengingatkanmu tentang Hankyung_-hyung._" Kibum dan Jaejoong hampir melupakan 'calon' kakak ipar mereka yang juga sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya di Beijing. Sama seperti Siwon, Hankyung juga melanjutkan studinya selama empat tahun. Dan sudah dua tahun Heechul tidak bertemu dengan _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kibum_-ah._ Kau tahu, setiap hari aku bahkan selalu merindukan Hankyung. Aku sempat berkhayal bahwa saat kita pulang sekolah yang menjemputku itu Hankyung_-ah._" Heechul menghela napas sebentar, "Tapi bahkan ini belum genap dua tahun ia pergi ke Beijing. Aku masih harus menunggu sekitar tiga tahun lagi." sebuah senyuman mengakhiri ceritanya. Kibum hanya bisa tercekat mendengar cerita singkat kakaknya. Walaupun menyiratkan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam, Kibum dapat melihat ketegaran di mata bening itu. _Hyung_nya yang paling cerewet itu ternyata mempunyai permasalahan yang sama dengannya.

Jaejoong segera menepuk punggung Kibum, "Heechul_-hyung _saja bisa melewatkan hari-harinya dengan tetap mengomeli kita tanpa Hankyung_-gege._ Kenapa kau yang bahkan sedikit bicara ini tidak bisa tinggal tanpa Siwon?" ujar Jaejoong bermaksud memberi semangat. Heechul kembali mendengus mendengar kata-kat Jaejoong barusan.

"Aku...aku hanya takut jika suatu saat tidak bisa menerima keadaan bahwa mungkin saja Siwon akan melupakanku. Bahkan bisa saja dia memiliki kekasih baru di sana." lirih Kibum. Baru kali ini ia berani mengutarakan rasa gelisahnya pada orang lain secara langsung.

"Yang ahrus kau lakukan hanya percaya padanya. Percaya pada ucapannya. Kulihat Siwon termasuk _namja _yang selalu bertanggung jawab dengan setiap perkataannya." kata Heechul.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kibum pada Heechul.

"Pernahkah selama kau berpacaran dengannya ia membohongimu atau mengingkari janjinya padamu?" tanya Heechul kembali pada Kibum. Dan Kibum kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan hanya memantapkan hatimu dan semakin percaya pada Siwon, _ne_?"

Kibum terdiam sebentar namun mengangguk pada akhirnya. Heechul dan Jaejoong langsung memeluk _dongsaeng _ kesayangan mereka dengan hangat.

"_Gomawoyo, hyungdeul..._"

.

Setelah berbicara dengan Jaejoong dan Heechul tadi Kibum langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Ia kembali uring-uringan. Ia sudah bisa melepaskan Siwon ke Perancis. Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana caranya ia menyampaikan hal ini kepada Siwon.

Ia kembali merebahkan badannya ke kasur dan berguling-guling beberapa saat sampai ia menemuka ide yang mungkin bisa membantunya mengatakan hal ini pada Siwon. Segera ia ambil ponsel yang berada di sebelahnya dan mulai mengetikkan pesan singkat ke Siwon.

**To : Choi Siwon 3**

**Subject : -**

**Cepat temui aku di taman sekarang!**

Terkirim.

Ia langsung bergegas mengambil mantel dan turun ke bawah. Diliriknya sekilas jam yang berada di ruang tengah. Masih jam setengah tujuh malam. Masih sangat awal dan dia yakin _hyung_nya akan mengijinkannya pergi apalagi dengan alasan menemui Siwon.

"_Hyung, _aku pergi sebentar ya!" teriak Kibum dari pintu depan sambil memakai sepatunya. Terdengar derap kaki mengarah ke depan pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana, Kibummie?" sahut Heechul yang sedang memegang mangkuk dan kuas untuk maskeran.

"Aku mau ke taman sebentar. Menemui Siwon." jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum. Heechul dan Jaejoong berpandangan sebentar lalu mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah melesat keluar rumah.

"Aku harap mereka benar-benar menyelesaikan semua ini." lirih Jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian terdengar dering ponsel Jaejoong dari arah meja makan. Segera Jaejoong angkat setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

"_Yeoboseyo, _Yunho _-ah..._"

.

Siwon sudah sampai di taman sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Begitu ia mendapat pesan dari Kibum saat itu juga ia melesat keluar rumah meninggalkan adik dan sepupunya yang melongo parah dibuatnya—Choi Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

Siwon berdiri dengan tenang di sekitar air mancur sambil sesekali memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Taman memang masih ramai mengingat ini masih awal. Tapi bukan orang-orang itu yang Siwon tunggu. Ia menunggu seorang _namja _dengan pipi _chubby_ yang selalu dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat berdetak. _Namja _yang tidak menyukai apel sangat kontras dengan julukan _Snow White _yang diberikan padanya. _Namja _dengan kulit seputih salju, _namja _yang beberapa hari ini terus dipikirkannya. Ah, buakn beberapa hari ini saja bahkan sekitar satu tahu terakhir nama _namja _itulah yang terus bergema di otaknya. Kim Kibum.

Terlalu lama memikirkan Kibum bahkan sekarang Siwon tidak menyadari bahwa _namja _yang tadi dipikirkannya sedang berlari ke arahnya. Siwon sedikit terlonjak kaget dengan kedatangan Kibum yang sedikit tergesa.

"Siwon_-ah..._ Hah..hah.." ucap Kibum terputus-putus karena napasnya yang tidak beraturan setelah berlari ke taman. Siwon mengajaknya duduk di bangku tak jauh dari mereka dan membelikannya air. Setelah sedikit tenang Kibum kini siap bicara pada Siwon.

"Kenapa memanggilku kemari, euhm? Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Kenapa tidak minta aku jemput saja?" tanya Siwon dengan nada khawatir sambil mengusap pelan pipi Kibum. Hal itu sukses membuat pipinya merona. Siwon bahkan selalu sukses membuatnya gugup walau dalam keadaan khawatir sekalipun.

"Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan. Ini mengenai kepergianmu ke Perancis." ujar Kibum lirih. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk..." ucapan Kibum terhenti dan itu sukse membuat jantung Siwon hampir meloncat saking penasarannya. Ia takut Kibum memutuskan untuk meminta putus dengannya. Siwon bersumpah ia akan membatalkan keberangkatannya ke Perancis kalau sampai kata 'putus' yang keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkanmu pergi ke Perancis." kata-kata Kibum sukses membuat Siwon membulatkan mata. "Bagaimanapun aku ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Jadi aku akan mendukungmu dari jauh sampai kau kembali kemari. Kau harus bisa membuktikan ucapanmu padaku saat kita bertemu pertama kali. Kau harus menjadi arsitek yang handal dan membangun sebuah istana mewah untukku. Dan juga menjadi Napoleon kedua." kata Kibum sambil tersenyum manis. Siwon tidak tahu bagaimana sekarang ekspresi wajahnya. Yang jelas sekarang perasaannya sangat lega.

"Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai kisah cintamu juga sama seperti Napoleon. Dia mempunyai dua istri kau tahu!" ucap Kibum sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Siwon tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu.

"Aku memang berjanji akan menjadi Napoleon kedua. Tapi bukan berarti jalan hidupku harus sama dengannya bukan? Kalau soal cinta tentu saja aku hanya akan mencintai seseorang di taman ini. Seseorang yang selalu memberiku senyum manis dan selalu mendukungku. Dan itu hanya seorang Kim Kibum yang sanggup melakukannya." ujar Siwon sambil mengecup tangan halus Kibum. Tanpa terasa airmata yang sejak tadi Kibum tahan keluar begitu saja saat Siwon mengecup tangannya.

"Berjanjilah kau hanya akan mencintaiku selamanya, Siwonnie..." ucap Kibum sambil tetap terisak pelan.

"Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku pada seorang Kim Kibum." Siwon tersenyum menatap Kibum, "Dan maukah kau berjanji padaku pada tanggal dua puluh satu Agustus pada jam yang sama dengan hari ini kau akan menungguku di taman ini?" Kibum sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Siwon namun ia mengangguk juga.

"_Gomawoyo chagiya..._"

.

.

21 Agustus empat tahun kemudian...

Kibum kembali melihat ke arah jam besar yang ada di taman. Memastikan kalau-kalau jam tangannya mati. Karena ia merasa waktu sangat lama. Hei, bahkan sekarang baru pukul tujuh kurang lima menit. Belum tepat jam tujuh seperti yang dijanjikan _namja _tampan itu padanya. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum tahu untuk apa Siwon menyuruhnya untuk datang lagi setelah empat tahun mereka berpisah. Namun Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum kembali saat membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan kembali bertemu dengan Choi Siwon—_namjachingu_nya.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan Kibum. Sebelum sempat melihat plat mobil itu Kibum sudah dikejutkan oleh sang pemilik mobil. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut yang dibiarkan sedikit berantakan. Alis mata yang tebal, hidung mancung, rahang yang tegas namun lembut di saat bersamaan, bibir tipis yang selalu mengumbar senyum ramah, dan jangan lupakan mata yang menyiratkan kehangatan itu. Kibum sangat hapal denga semua itu. Hal-hal di atas hanya dimiliki oleh Choi Siwon.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kibum_-ah._" tegur Siwon sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sama dengan empat tahun lalu namun kini lebih menggetarkan Kibum. Tanpa aba-aba Kibum berlari menerjang lelaki di depannya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah tenggelam dalam tangisan di dada bidang Siwon.

Kibum bersumpah bahwa ia sangat merindukan aroma tubuh Siwon dan juga dada tegapnya yang dulu selalu menjadi sandarannya jika ia sedang berkeluh kesah. Dan kini ia kembali mendapatkannya. "Kau tidak berniat membuat kemejaku basah semua, 'kan Kibummie?" ucap Siwon membuat Kibum sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat menyiksa ternyata empat tahun tidak bertemu denganmu, Bummie." kata Siwon berusaha untuk jujur. Ia juga merasakan apa yang saat ini dirasakan Kibum.

"Dan sekarang aku berusaha menagih janjimu empat tahun lalu." gurau Kibum untuk makin mencairkan suasana.

"Hei, ternyata kau tidak sabar ya untuk segera menjadi Nyonya Choi?" Kibum terlonjak kaget dengan perkataan Siwon, "Aku menyuruhmu menunggumu di sini saat itu karena hari ini aku berniat melamarmu. Menjadikanmu istriku, menjadi Nyonya Choi, dan mungkin saja suatu saat nanti akan menjadi _umma _untuk anak-anakku. _Will you?_" ucap Siwon mantap sambil mengeluarkan kotak hitam berisi cincin perak indah. Kibum kembali terisak saat mendengar Siwon mengucapkan kata-kata yang paling ingin didengarnya selama ini.

"Kalau kau belum siap aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali siap, Kibummie." kata Siwon saat menyadari bahwa saat ini Kibum kembali menangis.

"Aku...aku akan sangat bahagia jika bisa mendampingimu Choi Siwon. _I will..._" sedetik kemudian Kibum telah berada dalam pelukan hangat seorang Choi Siwon.

"Terima kasih telah bersabar menunggu dan mencintaiku Kibummie. _ Jeongmal saranghaeyo _Choi Kibum_..._"

"_Ne, nado saranghaeyo _Choi Siwon..."

.

END

.

Mungkin fic ini sebagai tanda penyesalan saya karena perbah nulis 'anti yaoi' di tiap fic yang saya buat. Tapi ternyata sekarang saya toh juga fujo... *senyum ala Kyu* Niat bikin fic Sibum yang sweet romance tapi kenapa malah gaje begini yah? Mungkin karena ini terinspirasi dari komik Jepang jadi ceritanya sedikit ngawur. Tapi sudahlah yang penting sekarang kalo kalian udah baca sampai akhir dan juga baca catatan saya ini berarti WAJIB review. Oke!

Sampai ketemu di ff author yang lain. Annyeong!


End file.
